


小题大做

by Erodeee



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erodeee/pseuds/Erodeee
Summary: 帝骑哥终骑哥深夜打架时间线是Zio之后 二人有过一段短暂同行的经历
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	小题大做

凌晨三点多，门矢士在黑暗中不情不愿地睁开眼。他睡得腰酸背痛、全身关节仿佛在他睡着的过程里偏离了正确位置离家出走。

讲道理，他再挪动个几厘米便要因为“从床上滚了下去”这样尴尬的理由醒来了，但严格来说他其实是被冻醒的，这不是什么愉快的体验。时逢初夏，气温却因连日来一场又一场的急雨骤降。旅店的窗没有关紧，呜咽的风声裹挟着雨丝断断续续突破窗缝挤进来，使得屋内的空气闻起来都带一把水气，上了年头的中央空调在这个点依旧静默而忠诚地朝屋内输送冷风，颇有点雪上加霜的味道。

但这些并不足以将门矢士从睡眠中惊醒，他在黑暗中只放空了片刻，而后意识到真正的罪魁祸首是身旁的海东大树。离开时王的世界后他们随意给水银幕找了个终点坐标，结其果却是三更半夜、这个陌生世界的小破旅店只余一间单人房。床实在是小了些，而海东大树在这逼仄的空间里也并不老实，他在二人都睡着了的过程里不动声色、得寸进尺地卷走了整床薄被，将他自己在冷空调和夜雨的夹击下卷成一只守卫森严的蝉蛹，均匀而缓慢的呼吸声昭示着良好的睡眠深度。

“——”，门矢士想开口说点什么，但未能成功发出一个音节，喉口干涸而灼痛，他意识到自己是太渴了。昨夜入睡得草率，做完之后他们还发生了一些可有可无的对话，而再之后他完全不记得是谁先失去意识沉入睡眠。海东大树正把自己裹得毫无破绽，因此门矢士只得选择先起来喝口水。他并没有开灯，对方随手挂在椅背上的白色风衣在一片模糊的黑暗里成了一道指引，使他得以摸到桌上的瓶装水，沁凉的液体滑过喉咙，终于使他的声带恢复了正常运作——于此同时，也彻底驱散了宝贵的睡意。

“……”

……这事不能就这么算了。门矢士扭头去看睡得安逸的海东，没道理地生出一些迁怒。他又吞下一口水，下意识发出一些表达不爽的闷哼。他已经很久不曾体验过沾到枕头就睡的精致睡眠。穿梭世界好歹让他没有认床的坏毛病，但常年战斗留下的本能警觉和年龄上的客观因素使得睡眠质量于他而言——年复一年的愈发珍贵。

门矢士故意极大动静地坐上床，用久了的床体随之下陷且发出了令人牙酸的吱呀声，但另一侧的海东依旧睡得香甜，只淅淅索索地调整了一下角度，留给他的后脑勺看起来可以说是乖巧。

“啧。”正常情况下，小偷总是警觉而浅眠的。现在这般，门矢士认为这是他昨夜体力透支所致，并不想将之形容为“对自己充分信赖”诸如此类易使人不适的理由。然而这样都没有被吵醒，毫无疑问能做一些更过分的事。门矢士索性旋开床头灯，抱臂看着海东，像研究一盘菜要如何下口。从大众审美评价，海东大树瘦得有些过了，胶原蛋白随着年龄流失之后显得清爽却干瘪，使人产生他的骨头随时能从缺乏脂肪的皮下胡乱扎出来的错觉，安静躺在那里时薄得不比一张纸片更有存在感。门矢士思索片刻，朝那张无知无觉的睡颜伸出手、缓慢而确实地摁了下去。

海东大树随着他的动作本能地发出一声不满的嘀咕，嘤嘤嗡嗡，像那种廉价的、捏一下叫一下的宠物发声玩具。金色脑袋在枕头上蹭动着，试图避开戳在脸上的什么存在，然而他依旧没有睁眼抑或是松开被角。门矢士顿了顿，随即毫无恻隐之心地用更大力气捏了上去。

“啊！”这下，海东大树也终于醒来了，甚至由于被子卷得过于完美而弹起失败，他不得不翻个身才能使自己勉强腾出一只手来，下意识地寻找起几乎不离身的Diend Driver——未果，出于一些安全方面的考虑，靛蓝色枪和品红腰带方才被门矢士移动到一伸手够不到的安全距离。海东大树环视了片刻房间、确认并非是发生了什么紧急事态后终于开口，“……阿士，你有什么毛病吗。”——只可惜他声音还带着鼻音，哼哼唧唧，缺乏一些有效的威慑力。

门矢士单刀直入地控诉：“你抢我被子。”

海东在刚醒来的迷茫中努力思索了一下二者的关联性，勉强睁开的双眼顿时充斥着难以置信：“……所以就吵醒我？阿士为什么不自己去橱里再拿一床。”

“毕竟被打断的睡眠才是无价之宝。”带着微妙又有些幼稚的“终于扯平了”的迷思，门矢士毫不客气地顺势扯过对方怀里的一大半被子卷在腰上，背对着海东重新躺了下去，“——要是觉得被子不够睡的话，你自己去橱里拿。”

话音刚落，门矢士尚且露在被子外的小腿肚上便吃了不轻不重的一脚，与此同时一阵拉力从被子另一头传来。海东大树擅长计较，在面对门矢士的时候尤甚，哪怕步入看似稳重的三十代，小偷的这份恶劣也只会变本加厉。“阿士，你能不能稍微稳重点不要这么无聊。”而况且此时海东听起来也不是很想起床——哪怕正装着第二条被子的橱柜离下床也就两步之遥——他奋力蹬着门矢士的后腰，试图抢回裹在对方腰上的被褥。

……烦也是真的烦。门矢士在背后持续不断的蹬踢中死死拽着被子、轻不可闻地叹了口气——海东大树的烦从来不是贯彻始终的烦，飘忽不定的小偷偶尔也会给人可靠的错觉，又总是在让人快要忘了他的烦人本质后猝不及防地做些什么打破幻想。有那么一瞬间门矢士甚至有在反省，明知对方从来不是能讲道理的类型，自己为什么偏要小题大做、陷入这般毫无意义的纠缠。

随即他们便物理意义上的纠缠了起来——毕竟他自认属于实干派，而且无论出于何种考虑都不想看到海东大树万事顺遂，即便只是降温的半夜、区区一条被子。门矢士毫无征兆地翻身反击，修长的腿挡住海东的蹬踢，又毫不客气地朝着对方易吃痛的腿肚子横踹过去——却是被海东灵巧地勾住进而卸去力道。那两条过于细瘦的腿从被褥里伸出来、在屋内昏暗的灯光下如同刚熄灭的白炽灯管，又让人无端联想到两只打架打得脖子缠成一团的蠢天鹅。

“阿士，你大半夜还挺来劲啊。”在这番无聊的较量下海东的声音逐渐恢复了清明——事情但凡扯上门矢士，他的优先级就变成“先给他添堵”，哪怕正常情况下他也会认可大半夜的两个男人在床上踢来踢去一定是脑子出了问题。

门矢士不搭口，干脆坐起来手脚并用，一门心思只想先按住这混蛋小偷，小偷却滑溜得像条泥鳅：终于按住一只手，腿却挣脱着伸出来，八爪鱼一样地在门矢士身上划拉着、制造出崭新的淤青。在这极度无聊的角力过程中门矢士额头开始冒汗、收效却甚微，他逐渐感到心头火起，手下开始没了轻重。

但说到底，老旧的单人床容纳他们睡觉都显得缺乏余裕，完全不是适合两个成年男性肉搏的战场，便宜席梦思在他们的动静下连番惨叫，使得门矢士愠怒之余到底还是考虑了一秒“会不会塌掉”而后收敛了一下幅度——其结果，海东大树顺理成章扯走他片刻前死死拽住的薄被，炫耀似地重新将自己卷成一团。

“你输了，阿士，自己再去拿一床被子吧，晚安。”言毕，海东大树甚至非常应景地打了个哈欠，转过身去背对着他。

“…………”

当对方脸皮厚得过于理所当然，人就很难真情实感地发火。门矢士非常确定的是，即便现在自己赤手空拳揍海东一顿，非但不会有人指责他，或许还会有一个团的受害者来感谢慷慨出手的爱心骑士，他气极反笑：“海东，你这不会反省的家伙一天天的没有挨揍都是奇迹啊。”

“别总想用打架解决问题啊，阿士你是什么毛头小鬼吗。”

“嗯？那么换点不小鬼的方法也不是不可以。”

“……哈？！”海东领会到他的暗示，下意识往床的另一头挪了挪，“那还是饶了我吧，你做完就睡我可是要洗澡的，而且早就过了一夜三次的年龄了，我又不会笑你——”海东没能说完，他毫无防备地迎来一阵天旋地转。只是没想到门矢士竟真的动手——他直接发力将海东大树拎了起来，而后严严实实、一丝不苟地用薄被将他卷紧。海东被仰面丢在床上、砸进枕头的时候有一瞬间的懵然，他感觉自己此刻像一份卖相良好的玉子烧。

“被子都要抢的话索性就全给你。”门矢士大功告成，双手撑在海东两侧限制着对方的行动空间，用他惯常的俯视视角打量自己的劳动成果。海东出乎意料的表情并不多见，这甚至能抵消掉一部分他经年累月积攒下来的怒气。

而此时的海东大树倒是没有余裕真正地发火，在挣动了几下未能挣脱后他终于后知后觉地感到不安了。他极度厌恶各种意义上的拘束——门矢士很清楚这一点，却恶质地束缚他的行动，这有些不妙。“……阿士。”海东面上放缓了表情，准备开口说些什么顺带不动声色地先摆脱这劣势局面，然而门矢士并不给他开口机会，确认对方真的一时半会很难挣脱后，他干脆利落地坐了起来扯着海东的两条腿将人拉近。

“我说了的吧，换个方式。”这种情形下想硬起来也不是什么难事，门矢士轻车熟路地探向海东未着寸缕的下体，将已然半勃的性器抵上去蹭弄片刻，海东局促地挣扎起身，又被他轻而易举地按回去。借着昨夜性事的余韵，进入显得轻而易举，后穴早已被他肏得软熟，只习惯片刻便半推半就地搅紧他灼热的欲望。门矢士动得极其缓慢却大力，面无表情地盯着海东那张好看又欠揍的脸的同时，性器一寸寸碾开软肉、精准无比地直戳上熟悉的那一点，比起宣泄欲望倒更像是行刑。

……这场关于无聊琐事的争吵到底还是跑偏了，跑偏的方式对于他们二人而言倒也没那么奇怪。上半身被卷得动弹不得、唯独手腕还算自由的海东下意识揪紧身下床单，门矢士稍许抬起他的腰便于自己进入，这无疑很不合理的姿势使他完全借不上力，但性器入侵体内、抽插碾摩在敏感点带来的快感却无比扎实。即便从最开始就被冷落着，自己的前端也有逐渐抬头的征兆——就这样被粗暴地、半强迫地肏硬，这个展开也过于三级片了。海东仰头吐出沉重的呼吸，几乎拉不下脸请求门矢士稍微照顾一下他的性欲，他斟酌良久，在欲望的摧折下终于委婉地开口：

“那换个姿势，我们换个姿势行不行？”

“嗯，不行哦。”门矢士无慈悲地即答，却肉眼可见地心情变好了——甚至考虑到海东此刻双手不便，主动伸手去拨开对方丰沛的刘海，使得自己能完整地欣赏那双略显狼狈的眼睛。

“……”海东闭上嘴，以扭过头去的方式表达反对，除了粗重的呼吸声努力克制着不再发出动静。游刃有余的情况下他才会嬉皮笑脸对着门矢士讨饶示弱，而当真正居于下风的时候他只会沉默以对。

……毫无疑问，如果说门矢士这个时候没有夹带一些发泄的念头是绝无可能的——包括但不局限于抢被子这件无聊小事，也大概率少不了时王世界里的新仇旧恨。海东透过对方半带强迫又略显粗暴的行径领悟到这一点，却莫名生出些许委屈和不满。说到底，他们之间半斤八两的烂账时至今日已经无需再条条陈述——这没有意义。门矢士总是对他真情实感地生气，却也绝不会弃之不顾；反之放过狠话“再也不会考虑你的事”的自己亦然。但士表面上一句不说、三更半夜却非要用这种方式来表达不满吗？

而身下缓慢的抽插并没有持续太久，海东湿热的后穴吸得士有些食髓知味，行刑者逐渐失去自持，渐渐加快了挺动的节奏。但海东也实在瘦得厉害，没有什么多余脂肪的腿根随着律动反复撞在他腰侧，使门矢士觉得要不了多久便会双双磕出淤青，索性将对方抬起的双腿分开至一个极其色情的角度架于自己肩上——这引来海东更强烈的抗议。

“……够了阿士，我不喜欢这样。”海东开口，几乎是有些咬牙切齿，却由于被进犯得十分彻底而听起来有些哽咽。门矢士意识到对方灰青色的眼底甚至压抑着些许湿意，不可言说的愉悦如同藤蔓抓住了他。

——唯独在这种时候，海东大树身上那种看着便十分欠揍的氛围全然消失了，甚至投过来的眼神千回百转地写着委屈——如果去当个役者说不定会比小偷更有前途，他胡乱想着，却没有出于同情松开桎梏，反而更为过分地欺身压上去，几乎要将海东对折。在对方吐出更多不满的话语前门矢士低头吻了他，一手拢于脸侧拨开散乱的额发，简直像个合格的好情人，于是海东顺从地张开嘴，便于他们吻得更深入。除了拍照什么都会的帝骑吻技自然也无可挑剔，非要寻根溯源的话海东对于接吻的技巧也是很多年前师从大首领，尽管对方或许不记得——那就用这种方式交流也罢，反正这方面也不会技不如人。海东在亲吻中捕获了士的下唇反复噬咬，在用力至几乎要留下痕迹前又松开、轻柔的舔弄被他咬得发红的部分，十成的挑衅。门矢士对此的回应是狠狠地顶到最深处，于是海东被迫松了口，喉间发出难以抑制的细微呻吟。

门矢士挑眉，用额头相抵的姿势来阻止海东别过视线，且十分恶趣味地开口：“舒服的话就要说出来啊，海东。”

“……哈。”海东愣了一瞬，反应过来后几乎也笑了，“士，你果然就对我的时候格外记仇吧。”

“谁知道呢。”门矢士不再说话了——他确实也快到了，于是愈加发狠地肏他。行动受限使得其余感官更为敏感，海东大树先前飘远的思考随着快感的堆积终于被揉搓着摔回这张床上、烧作一团浆糊，他终于含糊不清地松了口，一会儿小声说着慢点腰好痛真的不行了，一会儿又喊着门矢士的名字请求他更用力些。高潮临近的时候门矢士突然抽身，将海东被冷落的性器同自己的一并握在手中撸动，这突兀的关怀使得海东几乎是立刻呻吟着射在了他的掌心，而士终于大发慈悲地扯开了他上半身的桎梏，于是他们在高潮的眩晕感中自然而然地接吻、赤裸滚烫的肌肤相贴。……这其实有些意味不明，他们之间确实很少这种程度的亲近，但门矢士此刻不问理由地接受下来、荒谬而顺理成章地回应着，如同他接受海东大树毫无征兆的刀剑相向和舍命相救。

……

只余喘息声的黑暗中，门矢士打着哈欠、懒洋洋地递过纸巾。他们现在都不是很想动了，他很确定海东大树这次真的没力气再跟他抢被子。片刻前出的汗迅速被冷空调收干，挥霍一轮体力之后零星的倦意如同潮汐一般涌上来，士感到眼皮渐渐沉重，无杂质的睡意正召唤着他。

“……好讨厌，黏糊糊的。”海东简单清理过，此时正趴在枕头里，些许抱怨的话语闷闷地传出来——但也仅限抱怨，微小的不满已然随着性爱带来的高潮烟消云散，毕竟他如此务实，现在只想踏实睡个觉。在弹尽粮绝、精疲力尽之后他们终于达成了些许脆弱的共识：士朝着海东的方向克制地挪动了一小段距离，而海东不动声色地匀出半条被子盖过他。

“说起来明天退房时间起不来怎么办，况且还得洗个澡吧。”

“那就睡到自然醒然后开次元壁走。”

“……阿士，你是真的脸皮越来越厚了。”

“你就不必说我了吧，海东。”门矢士困到又打一个哈欠，在逼仄的单人床里顺其自然地将自己的一半重量贴在海东身上，不使冷风再有机会从被窝缝隙里钻进来将他冻醒。而这一觉醒来，应当不会再腰酸背痛喉咙痒了——意识坠入黑暗之前，门矢士不着边际地想着。

-End-


End file.
